


'Dean! Wake Up!'

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Dean, Research, Sleepy Dean, all night research, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: When Sam and Dean stay awake all night researching, Dean begins to become tired, dozing off while Sam is talking, Sam notices and trys to make him go to bed, but when he refuses the first time, he regrets it as the second time he goes to bed.





	'Dean! Wake Up!'

Dean and Sam are sitting at the table in the bunker, Sam on his computer searching for cases as usual. They both had been up all night, but Dean hated the fact he had been up all night; his hair was all dishevelled, but he still didn’t look that bad. When Sam gasps quickly and Dean looks up from the book his eyes were on.

“What’s up Sam…?” Dean mumbled tiredly.

“I found us a case…” Sam said way too excited for this time of the morning.

“Wonderful…” Dean mumbled sarcastically.

Sam grunted at Dean's sarcasm, but talked anyway, “So, get this… there’s this case over in Texas, 4 missing people, 2 people dead, autopsies reveal they have lost their hearts, completely ripped out of their body. I assume werewolves, but I could be wrong…,” he paused, finding something else, “I think we should either take Cas or Bobby as back up on this….,” he paused when he heard a weird noise come from Dean.

Sam looks up from his laptop and looks over at Dean. Dean’s head is leant on his fisted hand, eyes closed, and a snore comes from him. “Dean! Are you listening to me!” Sam shouted, startling Dean from his small nap.

“What! Yes.” Dean replied.

Sam continued talking, “So I just emailed Bobby, and he said he’d be happy to help us…, and you just have to ring Cas okay and ask him ok….” before he could finish his sentence, he heard Dean snore again…

“Dean!” Sam shouted.

Dean woke up again…

“Hmmm, What Sammy?”

“You’re falling asleep on me man!” Sam accused.

“No, I’m not.” Dean defended himself.

“Dean. You’ve done it twice. Go to bed.”

“But there’s research to be done…” Dean said.

“Alright enough, we’ve been up and this all night, you need to go to sleep?”  Sam said to him.

With some hesitation, he nodded and walked to his bedroom leaving Sam on his own at the bunker dining table to continue on with the research. Dean collapsed onto his bed, and after a whole night of no sleep, he was asleep within seconds. He definitely needed the sleep….

 

The End

 


End file.
